


Divergent

by tiffanyy



Category: Divergent (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Divergent, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanyy/pseuds/tiffanyy





	1. Chapter 1

~ STILES POV~ 

I lay in my white bed, surrounded by my white walls, and starring at my white ceiling. It was today... the test was today... I mean in Candor we don't tell lies, not to our neighbors, not to our family, and not to ourselves, so I knew I wasn't going to be staying in my home faction. But my dad being one of the highest most respected judges and leaders in our faction already knew this. It wasn't like I was deceiving anyone, If I even tried I knew I'd get caught. As I finally made my way to the bathroom I began my normal routine. The only difference is I gelled and brushed my hair attempting to look presentable. The rest of the morning passed normally until I was sitting in a cold metal chair with wires attached to my head. A petite woman with dark brown curls pulled out a huge syringe full of an orange liquid. 

"I'm Melisa McCall. Stay still, I will inject you with this and your test will begin" she explained. 

As I began to ask a question she plunged it into the largest vein in the side of my neck. I woke up with my foot in a bear trap and a large wolf starring at me as if I was it's next meal. I see a large knife, a syringe with black liquid, and a chunk of meat. The wolf gets closer but it's not coming after me. I look behind me and see a child quivering in fear. I quickly grab the steak throw it the opposite direction of me and the child. Then grabbing the knife I pick the lock which opens the bear trap my foot was in. I run over to the child keeping him behind me incase anything else decided to appear. The wolf begins to sprint toward me, I raise my hand and throw the knife. It stops right before the wolf's forehead shattering everything. I wake up still in the terribly uncomfortable chair as McCall rushes over to me.

"Y-you have to get out now. Go out the back tell them you got light headed and I sent you home. Don't talk about any of this to anyone. You hear me." She attempted to shoo me out of the room but I couldn't leave without knowing my results. 

"Wait. what did faction was I placed into?" She stared at me with wide eyes before answering "it was inconclusive."

"How is that even possible!? this can't be happening. The test was suppose to tell me what to do! what do I do now!?" 

"It's called... divergent. According to your results you are dauntless, erudite, abnegation, and candor. This is very dangerous, you can't tell anyone about your self not even your family. You will HAVE to lie." 

Before I could ask anything else she shoved me out of the back door. 

_____________________

What was I going to do. The choosing ceremony is tomorrow. I went over all the pros and cons of each faction attempting to find the best choice for myself. I was stuck in my thoughts before I heard my father yell for dinner. We had a casual conversation and I washed the dishes. Sleep was not welcoming as my anxiety took over. By the next day I was just going through the motions. I didn't know what to do. This was going to be a complete disaster. We filed into our seats and the announcer Allen Deaton began calling names. The first girl was Alison Argent from amity. She wore a long yellow dress but she surprisingly picked dauntless. I could hear some parent crying from the crowd, they obviously didn't see this coming. A few more people went by before mostly staying in their own factions. Even before her name was called I recognized the girl. She was a gorgeous red head wearing a white shirt with a baby blue skirt from my faction. She strutted up to the stage pricking her finger and dropping the blood over the hot coals of dauntless. I hadn't expected either of those to. A few more people went only 4 others changing factions one guy named Greenburg went to erudite, a girl name Tris and Erica moved to dauntless, and guy named Boyd also moved to dauntless. Suddenly I heard my name, the man named Deaton had to say M.S Stilinski. I was up, hoping I don't look as shaky as I feel. I take the knife and cut a small line on the bottom of my hand. I hold it over the broken glass, if I stay I will be with my dad but if I go.... I move it over Abnegation but stiffs are too bland, I may love research but its not what I plan on devoting my life to, and farming has way too much sun for my pale skin. I may look tan in white but I burn like a baby. But the only one left is dauntless. I hold it over the coals and squeeze. 

"Too late now" I whisper under my breath. I turn toward the crowd covered in black as they all cheer and race toward me. I get fist bumps and high fives as I sit and wait for the ceremony to end. The guy sitting next to me has brown shaggy hair and puppy dog eyes. He leans over and introduces himself. 

"Hey dude, I'm Scott and you are...MS?" 

"Call me Stiles. My first name is too hard to pronounce." He laughs and grins. 

When the ceremony ends I follow the dauntless group as they run toward the train.

"What are we doing?"

The red head shows up behind me "We are jumping. Haven't you seen them do it before?"

He had but he never imagined that is what they always do. Before he could respond she starts again. "Aren't you Judge Stilinki's son? You father must have been really heartbroken to see you choose dauntless. There were always rumors in the faction that y'all were super close ever since you mom disappeared."I look to the ground replying with a quiet "yes" when Scott claps two hands on my shoulders. 

"Ready Man" 

He begins sprinting toward the train and jumps in with ease. Stiles tries to copy his movements but barely make it onto the train. Although he can be clumsy he is lean and well toned. Stiles didn't have a lot of bulk to him but his muscles were well defined. Scott helps him onto the platform and they wait. The next jump is on to a roof covered in sharp pebbles. Stiles attempted to roll like everyone does to break the fall but he gets a scrape on it cheek. 

"File around everyone" Melisa McCall, the woman who did my test, calls out.

"Ok this is the first test. You will jump down" She motions off the roof "Any volunteers?" Stiles raises his hand surprising everyone including himself. She stands their eye wide in shock just like when she found out about him. Scott claps him on the shoulders again 

"Way to go bro" he congratulates him. 

"Scott do you know him?" she asks

"Yea mom, this is Stiles he's from Candor but he's dauntless now"

"Stiles steps onto the ledge and takes a deep breath. He takes a deep breath and jumps off. At the bottom he is caught by a net. He laughs as he bounces in the net. It echoes of the walls and he rolls off being caught and stabled by a body of solid muscles. As Stiles looks up into a sea on deep emerald eyes and a chin full of perfectly trimmed stubble.

"Your name?"

"Stiles"


	2. Chapter 2

~ DEREKS POV ~ 

The first jumper is a pale lanky boy wearing a white skinny jeans and a soft white v neck. His clothes are covered in dirt, grass, and oil. As he lands he begins to laugh, it was the most gorgeous yet annoying laugh ever. I help him off and he almost falls so I grab him and hold him steady. I as looks up I am met with a gorgeous almost fire looking color. 

"Your name?" I blurt almost too roughly 

"Stiles."

What the hell is a Stiles?

He walks...no he struts away from me looking at the net as a bunch of red curls hit it. There was no screaming just a annoyed, prissy looking teen who also strutted of toward Stiles are getting out of the net. And she was wearing very tall heels. The rest of the newly dauntless members came down and we went to the initiates housing. I feel a warm presence approach my side and see that Stiles kid next to me.

"So... is this were we all stay" He grins and winks  
"Just. the. initiates..." I try to get out. 

"mhm. so when do we get our dauntless clothes?"

"now" I point to a bin with folded black clothes on them. "pick out 3. One of the training uniforms, something casual, and something to sleep in if needed, if not just get another casual outfit"  
I observe as he gets a trainee suit, and tight pair of black skinny jeans with rips through the knees, a regular black t-shirt, a long sleeve Grey shirt with the dauntless symbol on the back and some black adidas pants. 

I remember the task at hand instructing am everyone to, "change into your training uniform now"

Most people find a bed and set their clothes down when a girl by the name of Allison asks if there are separate quarters for the boys and girls and where she can go change. 

"This is the only room...for everyone. change here." I reply

She moves to a bed and begins to strip faced toward a corner. Meanwhile Stiles... picks the bed right in front of the wall I am leaning on and stretches revealing a small trail of hair leading down into his pants. He catches my wandering eyes and winks before tugging on the hem of his shirt. He starts pulling up but stops dropping it back down. He moves toward me. 

"Hey" he practically purrs "can you help me this shirt is kind of tight" He holds his hands over his head waiting to be assisted. 

"Well...?" he says as I stand still a bit shocked. 

I grab the hem of the shirt and slowly start pulling it up. My hands brush against his warm skin. I get the shirt off and he grins, mouthing the words 'keep it' before pivoting around and walking toward his bed giving my an eye full of his tight ass. He strategically bends over a little before shimmying out of his skinny jeans. He surprisingly wearing dark grey fitted briefs which read Calvin Clein on the band. 

I turn the corner leaving stiles before I do something I regret.


	3. Chapter 3

STILES POV

As we get changed I could feel the instructors eyes burning into the small piece of skin showing when I stretched. I decided to have a little fun getting close to him. Surprisingly he did not deny my request to help get my shirt off. His big hands left a tingling sensation on my skin. As I walk back over to finish dressing he leaves. ....I guess I went a little to far. 

He comes back. "Initiates, I'm Derek, I will be your training leader for the process." he points to a board "whoever falls below the red line will be taken out of dauntless and become faction less. Now bring your old clothes with us as we enter the center of our faction."

I heard everyone gasp about the elimination process of this test but Derek, as I now know him, doesn't stop to elaborate. We follow throwing our old clothes into a fire. Derek leads both groups (the born dauntless and the transfers) to the dining hall. He lets a go as he joins a stunning dark haired girl. Of course, why wouldn't a guy like him have a GIRL like her. I roll my eye just as Scott slaps two hand on my shoulders. 

"Hey buddy, wanna go eat and meet some people"

"Sure"

We go to the table right next to Derek and his....woman. 

"This is Issac, Liam, Kira, Jackson, Danny, Aiden, Ethan, Boyd, Erica, Allison, and you know Lydia." Scott introduced. Some were born dauntless and some were initiates I had recognized. 

"Hey" I wave "I'm stiles"

As dinner continues we all talk and learn about each other. We were all sort of the perfect group, everyone got along and it was very comfortable. I didn't realized until halfway through dinner that Derek was sitting right next to me. I discretely brush our arms together while throwing my head back laughing at a honest to God hilarious joke that Boyd and his dry humor came up with. In the process, I leaned back a little his muscled shoulder digging into my back. After my laugh attack I sat up and gained my composure pretending that I didn't just feel sparks when Derek brushed against me. Come on stiles, he has a beautiful girlfriend just stop. I feel a nudge on my back, I turn to face him.

"You are being quite obnoxious, others are trying to eat." Derek says

"Well that's too bad, I was enjoying myself" I snark back He grunts and loudly exits the dinning hall. 

The next morning we are woken up by the sound of a metal cup hitting the wall.

"Get to the pit in 5" Derek's deep voice booms throughout the room. 

All the initiates swiftly puts their uniforms on and meet the leaders in the pit. 

"Hello Everyone. Our first lesson will be hand to hand combat. It is the most basic fighting skill anyone in dauntless will ever need. Let's start with the... first jumper and last jumper. On the mat. NOW!" the other leader, Four yells. 

I make my way onto the mat, now face to face with a born dauntless the size of a bull. He growls at me. We move in circles around the mat. I move in to strike his face but he grabs my arm and throws me to the ground. I swing my leg around and swipe at his ankles. He falls on it back and I jump on top of him. I manage two clean hits to his face and one blow to his ribs before he rolls on top of me. I lost the advantage and began being hit senseless. Then all I can see is the back of my eyelids.   
When I regain consciousness, I am in the initiates quarters alone. I am only in my adidas but all the other shirts are dirty. I check the time, training is over it's about 2 hours until dinner. I make my way toward the center of dauntless. I can here the voice of non-other than Lydia Martin, so I follow it to the tattoo parlor. 

"Heyyy" everybody squeals. "Look who's back from the dead."   
I laugh. 

"And shirtless," Erika comments "Just can't wait for that new ink huh?" 

"Totally" I reply. I look up and down the rows until I find the perfect one. I approach one of the artists.

"Hey can I get these?" I point to the angel wings. 

They guy smirks. Wow he's pretty hot, he's about the same height as me with blonde hair shaved on the sides, the longer part flipped onto one side. He's got sleeves of tattoos and some on his neck trailing down his back. 

"Where do you want them?" He asks, his piercing blue eyes meeting mine.   
I turn around and point to my back, "I want them coming out of my shoulder blades and I want it too look like they've ripped out."  
He leads me to the back room. 

"How big?" He asks extremely close to my face.

"excuse me" I reply

"How big do you want the wings?"

"I want the top to cover my back and for them to get thinner as they go down. They should reach my waistband. I also would like all of the factions symbols hidden within the feathers."

"OK, sounds good, I'm Alex by the way." He introduces. His hand touches my shoulder and slides down til it's on my lower back. He guides me to the flat tattoo chair. 

"Lay on your stomach" It takes about 4 hours for him to finish. By the time it's completed, it's time for bed. 

"Your all done" I sit up and he hands me the ointment, "Remember to put this on it till it's healed completely"   
He stands up in-between my legs and smirks. 

"It was nice to meet you stiles" He leans in a steals a kiss. Stiles leaves hoping to earn some compliments on his new tattoo while he walks through the pit. When he arrives to the room, everybody greets him. 

"What did you end up getting?" Erica asks

"I bet you it's a gay ass flower"Jackson retorts.

"You would be wrong as usual" Stiles replies, "But I wouldn't be opposed to a floral design" he adds as he turns around to show off his wings. Everyone comments about its super cool and it suits him perfectly. Stiles enjoys the complements as he dramatically poses display his back, when Derek walks in. He stops shocked at how gorgeous the kid is before composing himself and continuing into the quarters. Although his hesitation doesn't go unnoticed, he begin to speak, "Everyone get dressed and go to the tracks. I would recommend long sleeves and the uniform pants." Everyone gets dressed, and stiles is the only one wearing a thin t-shirt. He had decided it was his most clean shirt. Once the train was full Four began to tell us what was happening. 

"We are playing a game of capture the flag, dauntless style. You will each get one of these guns. The ammo is a needle infused with technology that feels exactly like a real gunshot without the full damage. Get hit and you will be down a while. The goal is to take out the opposing team and take their flag. Derek and I are captains. Uh... I pick Tris."

"I pick Stiles" Derek announces.

I surprised Stiles walked to Derek's team. By the end, there were equal amount of rookies and returners on each team. Somehow, all of Stiles new friends had been put on the same team as him. We get to the vacant area, our new playing field. We are each given time to hide our flags and discuss a plan.


End file.
